


His reward for losing a bet

by Nella_Moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, F/M, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, NSFW Art, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, naruto ocs, naruto original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_Moon/pseuds/Nella_Moon
Summary: After the war, many bonds of friendship grew stronger. It became a routine to visit friends from different villages and strenghten the Alliance's purpose.This is about a girl's night out at the Kazekage's mansion, planned by Temari .WARNING: This oneshot contains tons of smut and intense sex scenes. It’s no novel and it’s no porn movie description, because this was written just for fun, after a conversation. It does not happen during Ayumi’s timeline (it’s a spin-off, you could say). I apologise for any typos or grammar mistakes, but I usually write these at night, after work, so I will most likely correct them when I read it in the near future. EVERYONE IS +18DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the canon characters.Naruto © Masashi KishimotoIshimaru Ayumi © meSaruwatari Naomi © Eleanor-Devil





	His reward for losing a bet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a small one-shot that got removed from deviantART… And led me into creating a secondary blog for my fanfictions. It hardly looks like the original one, because I forgot to save the final file before it got deleted. And now that I had to read it here, I noticed it seriously needs a super revamp. But I hope it's not as cringy as it seems!

\- “Come on… Don’t tell me that you’re a Kazekage but you can’t handle a bet like this!”

Shikamaru smirked, his eyes focused on Gaara’s intensive glare. At the moment, there were four men sitting on the kazekage’s office and a massive group of Konoha and Suna women holding a ladies night party on the other side of the mansion. They could hear the girls laughing, moaning and giggling. And Kankuro, whose girlfriend Naomi was also in there, felt like he had fleas all over his body, itching to find a solution to get in that damn party and get some fun with his girl.  
Naruto, on the other hand, was kneeling on the floor, dazzled. He tried to get inside the party by turning himself into Naruko, but despite being drunk, Sakura and Ino recognized him and told Temari to kick him out of the room. They were playing spin-the-bottle - strip version - and no boys were allowed, because they were bare almost-naked, of course.

And Shikamaru was already in heaven. He had made a bet that Naruto would be kicked out of the girls’ party for 50 yen and forced Kankuro to pay for it. Frustrated, the puppeteer paid the bet and crawled to Naruto, begging the future Hokage to teach him how to perform the Oiroke no Jutsu. But Shikamaru didn’t care about that, or them. He was planning another bet, a bigger one now, with Gaara. All four of them were in that room while their friends - and girlfriends, or secret girlfriend in Shikamaru’s case - were drowning in alcohol and playing dumb, female kinky games, stripping their clothes off thanks to a bottle. Naruto wanted to get inside the party and failed, as expected. Kankuro was dying to take his chances and see the naked girls. Even he, the Nara descendant, was curious about Temari’s gorgeous, deluxeous body without a single piece of clothing on her.  
But Gaara remained silent, writing and writing. He wasn’t participating at all, he didn’t even care when Naruto got kicked out of the room. And Temari - who “innocently” made a comment about it with Shikamaru, “out of curiosity” - realized that her younger sibling wasn’t on his right mind since he and Ayumi returned from Konoha, after Toneri’s massive attack and Hinata’s kidnapping. According to the blonde girl, Ayumi felt glad to recognize Suna as her home at last, and Gaara… Was constantly absent-minded ever since. Temari had the idea that maybe, whatever she told him finally made him realise something. Something new to him. Something that he wanted, needed, and couldn’t identify himself with it yet, given his naive persona. Gaara knew what a relationship was; he just didn’t know how does one feel in such circumstances. And thanks to such silence and indifference, Shikamaru turned to Gaara, after keeping away Kankuro's money.

\- “Your friend Naruto, a soon-to-be Hokage, tried to get in that room to see naked women. Because he wants to see his bride, of course. Your brother Kankuro is on his way to take his chances and get in thar room. And it’s too troublesome to explain you of how many fantasies has he most likely thought of, since they announced the party, all about Naomi. It’s a natural instict, Gaara. Feeling attracted to other people, men or women.”, Shikamaru spoke, using an obvious tone to his voice.  
\- “They are not even aware of what they are doing. I am respecting their privacy and I don’t want to ruin it. Let the girls have fun, in whatever way they please to.”, the kazekage replied indifferently.  
\- “Shikamaru, he’s not gay! He read a porn book once!” - Kankuro yelled, pausing his pleas to Naruto for the harem no jutsu.  
\- “I know, dumbass. But I want him to prove me that he feels absolutely nothing about what’s going on in there. Naked women, women you are familiar with. They’re spinning a bottle, dirty-laughing, talking about what they’d love to do to guys. Maybe some of them are gossiping about what they’d love to do to us. Don’t tell me that you’re indifferent to that.”  
\- “That’s what women do. Not all of them, but they have fun that way. And so do you.” - Gaara declared, looking up to the entire group. He felt like he was getting cornered, but he didn’t know how or why.  
\- “But you don’t seem to care. Come on. I bet 100 yen and I’ll work under Temari’s orders for a month if you use your Sand-Eye to spy on them and tell us that you don’t care about what they are doing.”

Gaara stared at him. It seemed like an easy bet - and watching Shikamaru work under his older sister’s orders would be rather amusing. Barely did he know that Kankuro, Temari and Naruto were also involved. They were trying to make him discover his sentimental, emotional and sexual side - without any theory or pratical lessons of course. Naruto felt bad for him, for he had found love recently. And he knew Gaara was on his way, but he was a little lost.  
\- “It’s an easy bet, ‘ttebayo.” , Naruto tried to convince his fellow suna friend.  
\- “…”, Gaara looked away.  
\- “Come on! Are you a Kage or a raccoon!?”, the blonde shinobi questioned him, annoyed.  
\- “Actually Naruto, both of those options are valid.”, Shikamaru reminded him. “Well, Gaara? It’s not that hard is it? If you claim to feel nothing about this, it’s a piece of cake.”

The Kazekage sighed. Shikamaru was right; it couldn’t be that hard. And Naruto’s teasing wasn’t really helping much. While he thought about it, Shikamaru signaled Kankuro to move a string that would move the door from where the women were in. Temari would know about it and tamper with the bottle. Unaware and annoyed, Gaara nodded and performed his Sand-Eye jutsu, leading it to one of the tall windows of the small, filled room. Naruto, Kankuro and Shikamaru stopped what they were doing and watched the redhead’s stoic expression, waiting for something to change. A reaction. If something changed, Shikamaru would win that bet. Else… He’d be Temari’s slave for a while.

Gaara focused on his jutsu and waited. From the small window he saw the girls - Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Ayumi and Naomi - laughing with their red faces and sake cups. 'They must be drunk’, he wondered. They were all sitting in a circle, except for Temari, who was kneeling on a soft pillow, wearing a normal sleeping nightgown. The kazekage noticed a small green bottle on the center of their circle and Temari spun it around; they all seemed eager to know where would it stop. As it spinned, Gaara noticed that the girls had missing pieces of clothing: Naomi had a long transparent shirt on, Sakura had no top shirt (only a fishnet coverage), Ino was standing on her scarlet underwear, Hinata had nothing on but her long coat zipped up and Ayumi… was only wearing a white corset and a shirt over it.  
From the office, as he kept looking at it, the others sighed. His face hadn’t changed at all yet, something had to be wrong. Maybe they weren’t naked enough? Shikamaru felt a sweatdrop fall down his forehead. MaybeTemari didn't get the sign.

Until the bottle stopped. It pointed to Ayumi. Gaara noticed it because he kept staring at her as soon as he caught a glimpse of her figure. He saw his assistant snarl and grab her shirt, annoyed. Apparently, the bottle would make you remove one piece of clothing if it pointed directly at you. Why didn’t they tell him that, Gaara wondered.  
Well, maybe because of what happened next. Ayumi pulled her shirt off, showing her white laced corset and panties. The girls were all wearing special undergarments, to make it more fun. But she seemed annoyed - probably due to her alcohol consumption. But Gaara wasn’t annoyed at all. His lungs felt tight and his stomach somehow did the same. He kept staring at her, at her curves, at her beauty. He then realised that such girl was his assistant every day, always by his side, providing that strange feeling on him for a while. He finally understood that her acceptance in Sunagakure was also a granted wish for him. She was going to stay in Suna. As his assistant. At his side. As long as she wanted. As long as he hoped that she wanted.  
\- “… Well, Gaara?”, Shikamaru asked, popping his thoughts.

Gaara remained silent, believing that his face looked the same way. But the other men saw it gain a slight shade of red; something happened, and Shikamaru knew what.  
\- “… They are having a girls’ night. Nothing… New.”, Gaara spoke slowly, trying not to give it away. He was good at that.

But Shikamaru was better at cornering others. Gaara continued his surveillance and saw Temari spinning the bottle again. And the girls kept giggling, wondering who’d be next. However, for Ayumi’s surprise, the bottle pointed at her again. And she only had two pieces left. Of course, no one saw Temari flickering her fingers to move the bottle just a little more to the right person.  
\- “Is this thing broken!? It just keeps pointing at me! This is cheating!!! I lost the game, I can’t take off my panties!!!”, Ayumi yelled, undoing her corset’s buttons.

Ayumi dropped her corset on the floor and pouted, half-naked. That meant that she had just lost the game, because she only had one piece of clothing on. And Gaara undid the Sand-eye, bemused. Confused. She was naked. So were the others, that eventually took their clothes off because they were getting hotter, but Ayumi was pratically naked. He saw her naked self, her curvy body, her colossal chest. Her tanned skin and her red cheeks. As red as his.

\- “… And that’s how you solve a troublesome problem.”, said Shikamaru, crossing his arms. Back in the room, Temari let out a gentle giggle.  
\- “ Gaara, how do you feel now!?”, Naruto grinned.  
\- “ I… Well, nothing… changed.”, the kazekage sighed and got up from his chair, trying to hide his face from the others.  
\- “It didn’t!?” - Kankuro dropped his jaw, incredulous.  
\- “Of course it didn’t. Everything is just as it has always been for him. The difference is, now he knows. I won anyways… And that party should be over soon. I’m picking up Temari and then drag that nagging woman to her bedroom, if you excuse me”.

He was right. Nothing had changed. Gaara revealed what he felt accidentally. And now he felt confused, he didn’t know what to do with these new feelings. He wanted her. In fact, he had already wanted her before. But now he knew when and why. It simply happened all the time. Maybe because she was different, from afar, not a stalker like his fangirls. Maybe not. Maybe because she was special for some reason. Maybe because she chose to stay with him and be by his side.  
Naruto and Kankuro followed Shikamaru to pick up their girlfriends and for their amusement, Kankuro transformed into a girl after nagging the blonde Uzumaki for more than twenty minutes to teach him the Oiroke no Jutsu. Coincidentally, Naomi was drunk enough to approve it and drag “Kankina” to her bedroom, already plotting the kinkiest fantasies ever. Sakura and Ino eventually fell asleep, covered in a few spare blankets, and Hinata was taken to a bedroom shared with Naruto - now that they were engaged. As for Ayumi, she put on her corset again. She didn’t want to be seen by other men. The one man she wanted wasn’t there, as she expected. Drunk, frustrated and annoyed, she wrapped her body with a blanket and sneaked through the hallways silently, trying not to be seen or to wake up anyone. Until her feet stopped as her ears heard her name in a whisper.

She looked to the side, from where she heard her name come from. It was from Gaara’s office. And he was about to walk outside of it when she crossed his path. Wearing a corset, feeling alcoholically frustrated and only covering part of her exposed body with one of the girls’ blankets. Part of what Gaara had seen with his Sand-Eye. He closed the door behind him slowly and merely stared at her figure, blushing again. This wasn’t him. Gaara wouldn’t blush. Would he?  
\- “G-Gaara, I… I’m sorry, the party was o-over and I… was g-going to…”, the brunette was trying to explain herself and stopped when their gaze met. She saw it in his eyes. A different feeling, a different emotion. Gaara was blushing and staring at her. He… Had he finally noticed her?

 

After so many pickup lines - from others, because Ayumi didn’t have the guts to make a move - and so many stories and fairy tales of love and romance, was he looking at her now with his true heart? Or was she drunk enough to believe in that?  
His lips were about to move. But in seconds, Ayumi changed her mind and dropped her blanket on the floor, her heart racing in excitment.  
\- “Screw this, I’m too drunk to remember this in the morning”, she stated.  
\- “What, Ayum-!”

Nope. Gaara wasn’t going to say anything else. She pinned him to the door and pressed her lips on his in a wild kiss, squishing her body against his own. She wanted it too much to care. She was drunk enough to stop caring. She saw something in his eyes that was telling her not to care, to take a chance. And for his own surprise, Gaara didn’t stop her either. Sure, he didn’t see THAT coming, but she wasn’t sober. And after what he had seen, he wanted it. He wanted her even more. A strange urge grew inside of him, a wild instinct that was last felt when he still had Shukaku as his Bijuu. Lust. And for once, he embraced it. His strong arms tried to hold her up but Ayumi struggled to keep her feet on the ground and walked backwards, gripping and dragging him through his vests, holding a strong and passionate kiss until she felt his bedroom’s door knob bump against her back. The brunette tried to open the door but a small and smooth amount of sand did it for her; she looked up to see Gaara’s seeking eyes upon her petit figure as he pushed her inside of his bedroom and slammed the door on their back, locking it with sand. Drifting away from his reason, Gaara kissed her back and took a tight grip on her sides, keeping her body against his own. The redhead shinobi was trying to take a grip on the situation, but the brunette wasn’t going to let him do so.

\- “No way. I made this mad decision, I’m taking full responsability for it.”, Ayumi sighed and turned them around, pushing him backwards and throwing him to his majestically enormous bed.

Quickly, she crawled onto it, slowly reaching up to his head. Gaara’s eyes were wide-open and his head was still spinning. Her purple eyes stared into his aqua-green ones, lost in desire. Such desire that had existed for so many years. And all she could be sorry for, was for not being able to remember it on the following morning until the hangover was gone.  
Gaara kept his observation: his sight wandered around her curvy body, her lacy white corset and matching panties. His mind was still debating with his heart and guts, that held different opinions. The kazekage wanted to join her, grope her hips and push her against him harshly, taste her smooth skin and love her with all of his might and passion. He even had some wild ideas that he never really figured out their origin - probably from one of Baki’s books that he tried to read a few months ago. But it was Ayumi. And he held back, still staring at her; he had to respect her, despite the fact that she was drunk. On the other hand, the brunnete swayed her hands up and down his chest, until both of them reached the middle and ripped his shirt off with a massive brutality. Stripping it off, she felt his chest fill up with a deep gasp. Gaara was surprised, she assumed. To make things a little more amusing for him, her lips stroked his skin gently, kissing his chest and slowly licking it upwards. Satisfied to feel his body panting gently from her touch, she nibbled his neck as soon as she reached it, suckling on it lovingly. Gaara closed his eyes, his body burning like never before; Ayumi was driving him crazy. As small butterfly kisses wandered on his neck and collarbone, Ayumi couldn’t avoid a gentle smile. She was loving it, teasing him, trying to please him as she always wished to. And as her memories of the many times she thought of confessing her love for him came back, her arousement brought a small stain of lucidity and made her stop and lift her head, looking down at him. Ayumi’s violet eyes teared up and her heart bumped faster.

\- “Y-you are… Crying.”, Gaara whispered. His left hand reached her red cheeks and wiped her warm tears away. “What is it..?”

\- “Tell me that you’ve never thought of this.”, she demanded, keeping her trembling hands on his chest.

\- “Why are you asking me this now?”, he wondered. Why was she asking him that, now?

\- “You know well I’m n-not lying. I’m drunk, for fuck’s sake!”, Ayumi grinned, a desperate grin. “You were c-constantly on my mind ever since I walked you through Konoha, everytime you talked with me, everytime our eyes met for any reason. And since I told you that this was my new home… You were no longer in your senses ever since. You saw right through my heart what I meant. So tell me you don’t want this. Tell me that I’m abusing your authority and get me out of here. Tell me that for once, for just once, you haven’t noticed my stare, my whispers, my hints.”

Gaara blinked. He knew of what she was talking about. After all, he chose her to become his main assistant for a reason: she was perceptive. And now she was confronting him with her feelings and his too. But for his misfortune, he was not that good at understanding his own feelings, let alone other people’s feelings. As he gathered the pieces in his mind, Ayumi’s hands roamed up from his chest to each one of his hands, above his head. She was literally staring down at him, until one of her tears dropped and fell on his warm face. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were filled with love and fear. Gaara felt her hands grip his, in how much she wanted him to confess.  
He knew what she meant now. He knew it, he felt it beat in his chest too, pressed against hers. Quickly, he slid his hands upwards on the bed and made Ayumi strech her arms and fall, approaching his face to hers and pressing herself harder against him. Then he whispered to her, so close that she felt every single word caress her own lips.

\- “I won’t lie to you about something I’ve always wanted.”

Gaara leaped his head forward and placed a fierce and reassuring kiss upon her tender lips, encouraged by his newly discovered feelings of passion and love. His hands gripped hers back in assurance and moved downwards, only to slide up her arms and hold her as tight as he could. In a swift movement, the kazekage’s right hand travelled up her back and gripped her hair, pulling it back and breaking the kiss. She looked down at Gaara in the same way she did before they walked in his bedroom, perhaps with even more excitment. Ayumi blushed as she realised that he was smirking, enjoying his view.

\- “This game has two players on now, murasaki-hime.”, Gaara teased, kissing her jawbone and her exposed neck, which was suddenly replied with a long moan.

\- “As you wish, Gaara-sama..!”, she smiled and sat up on his lap, pulling him up along with her.

He was no longer in his moral, responsible mind. His fingers searched for every button on the back of her corset and ripped them all apart at once, throwing it to one of his bedroom corners. Gaara’s mouth kept his entertainment from her neck down to her collarbone and finally reached one her voluptuous breasts, only to cover her soft pinkish nipple with his starving mouth. Ayumi left a loud moan escape from her lips and leaned her head forward, as much as her hands, nailing his lower back in pure exctasy. A sharp feeling of pain and mixed pleasure crawled up his spine, intensified by the feeling of her thighs and lower body against his pants; he switched from one mound to another, sucking one of them and massaging the other one gently, affectionately. The sensation of her fingernails scratching his back from the bottom to the top gave him a glorious feeling, an urge to do more. To tease her more, to take her entirely. Just for himself. To please his beloved as much as he knew, and more.

In a quick movement, he let go of her breasts and gripped her hips tightly, using one of his hands to rip off her last piece of underwear suddenly and threw it away elsewhere. Ayumi gasped and looked away, surprised by this amazingly sexual side of him. She understood he was gaining control when she felt his other hand move and invade her inner thighs slowly, his fingers gently caressing her skin and reaching her intimacy, entering her in a painfully slow pace. The brunette took a deep breath and looked down to see Gaara looking back at her, blushing as much as herself. He was about to enter into a whole new phase that he had always wanted to be in, with her. His gaze never left hers, gently pushing and pulling his fingers in her hot, burning body. It felt like they could read each others’ minds through every look, touch and sound.

\- “Gaara-donno…”, she moaned softly, sliding her hips back and forth in sync with his teasing fingers.

\- “Whatever you say now, Ayumi”, he whispered and pushed his fingers further and harder, without any warning, “please promise me that you’ll try to remember all of this tommorrow...”

Well, she was about to nod and make a promise, but he cut off the chase. He withdrew his busy hand to hold her hips again and switch sides with her, staying on the top. Ayumi gripped his pants and underwear and pulled them off in a blink of an eye, driven by his words, his lustfull eyes. Perhaps not lustfull. It was more of a mixture of lust and… Love. Burning passion. Gaara laid ontop of her and pinned her hands above her head, each of them on one of the pillow’s side. He heard her whisper his name desperately, begging him to take her. To make her his own. Ayumi closed her eyes and kept whispering his name, rubbing her hips against his hard and throbbing manhood. She kept calling out for him, begging him, feeling each burning kiss land on her soft spots - her curvy hips, her soft thighs, up to her stomach and round jugs and finally back to her lips - as pure thrill and pleasurable torture. And he finally gave in to her pleas.  
Both forgot their positions, their jobs, their lives. Both paused their troubles and thoughts and delivered themselves to each other, dropping each kiss on their hot bodies, seeking for more, exploring each other’s bodies intensively. As an animal, the kazekage knew what he was doing, ideas that not even Kankuro had taught him. His strong arms wrapped her legs around his waist and he finally took her, as hard as the strong kiss that fell on her soft lips before she could scream, shout or moan too loud. He wanted that moan for himself only, himself alone. He wanted to be the only one to hear and feel her tightly around him as he penetrated her. Right away he kneeled up, looking down at Ayumi’s exposed body, clinged to his as it moved back and forth with each slow, hard thrust. Gaara observed her gorgeous features, her generously large breasts following his movements back and forth and then, her scarlet cheeks and her purple eyes looking directly at him. She knew he was getting a payback for the way she threw him onto his bed and took advantage of his unawareness. And now she was paying for that… Pretty, pretty slowly.

\- “Y-you’re n-not…”, Ayumi gasped, thrilled in pleasure, staring up at his strong features, “… as innocent as people think…”.

\- “Well…”, he whispered, lying down ontop of her again, feeling their hot bodies pressed on each other, “I was once a Jinchuuriki. And trust me, Shukaku had some pretty good ideas that are perfect just for… you…”.

Each word that came out of his mouth felt like sweet honey in her ears, matching her shivering skin from the touch of the kazekage’s hands all over her. Eventually, Gaara closed his eyes and leaped into an even more passionate kiss, speeding his pace from time to time, moved by her moans. For moments, Ayumi lost track of time and seeked for each inch of his body constantly, feeling him against her, paying for every second she craved for his love all of these years. She felt his nails dig her thights tightly and arched her back, gripping his shoulders tightly. As she felt his thrusts become faster and harder, she started thrusting back her hips against his, delighted by his low, discrete moaning. As soon as he knew he couldn’t go any faster, he looked straight into her eyes. She looked back and saw his lips move gently. He whispered something to her, quietly. Something she wanted to hear from him for so long. Even if her mind was lost in the moment, she managed to reply back at him the very same thing, but loud and clear. Gaara smiled and both sensed that they were on their limit; the kazekage held on to his beloved assistant and called out for her name.

Ayumi quickly understood the same and wrapped her arms around his neck, delivering a fierce, loving kiss as soon as they came. Both of them held onto each other tightly, groaning in between passionate kisses and love whispers until they felt their bodies relax, their hunger satisfied. Gaara moaned softly and gripped her sides, hiding his face on her neck as soon as they calmed down. His body was trembling harshly ontop of her, and so was hers. He felt too good to even remove his manhood from inside of her. In fact, Ayumi felt like she was allucinating - and now the alcohol wasn’t the only thing to blame - but still, she leaned her head to his and stroked his hair gently, panting.

\- “Gaara-sama..?”, the brunette asked in a gentle whisper into his ear.  
\- “Hai?”  
\- “I promise I’ll… Remember this tomorrow… At least I hope I can remember it…”, she smiled. “You… You said…”

Gaara lifted up his head and placed a finger on her lips, interrupting her.

-“I will know that you’ve remembered what happened now when you return me your reply.”, he assured.  
-“B-But I answered you b-back!”.  
-“I know. I just want to say it and hear it from you again…”

Ayumi showed a tender smile and leaned forward, pecking his lips gently - or trying to, she could hardly see him straight. However, the kazekage smiled back and hid his face again, but this time he kept his lips close to her ear. Ayumi shivered by the touch of his breath over her skin and blushed.

\- “But… You’ll still have plenty other things to remember tomorrow morning, Ayumi”, he whispered, in a teasing tone.  
\- “What do you mean???”, Ayumi looked at him, puzzled.  
\- “No one said… that this was already over.”

Both smirked, disappearing into the kazekage’s silky bedsheets until the moon disappeared from the starry sky.

Shortly after sunrise, a soft breeze came in from Gaara’s bedroom windows, making his white curtains move. In Suna, the morning breeze was always welcome, because it meant that the following day would be pleasantly warm and not unbearably hot. Gaara woke up as soon as the sunlight hit his face from one of the windows, but he didn’t even complain. He fell asleep two hours before the sunrise - he couldn’t sleep much yet - and he had pleasant dreams. Dreams of her. As his aqua eyes got lost in the whiteness of his ceiling, he felt something move ontop of his left arm and torso; he saw Ayumi, keeping herself closer to him in her sleep. An innocent smile escaped from his lips and he caressed her cheek gently, placing some of her purplish hair behind her ear.  
For once, he felt lucky and blessed. He had this entire puzzle about how many ways one could possibly love another in his mind and she triggered one of them. Ayumi also helped him complete and understand it; both realised that they were each other’s missing piece in their hearts. His confusion, fuzzy thoughts and feelings had been finally solved… And in deep honesty, Gaara had to admit that he couldn’t had found that all out with anyone other than Ayumi. Then he reminded himself of how did all of that happen in the first place and knew that he couldn’t be there by the time she’d wake up. Slowly - and struggling against his own will of staying there until her eyes opened- he removed himself from under her warm body and covered the rest of it with his bedsheets. He felt her scent - sweet and fresh as violets - and smiled before leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on her lips. Hoping that she’d be able to recall their intense, revealing night.

By the time that Ayumi woke up, Gaara was long gone. He was still the Kazekage and he had his duties. As her eyes opened and she tried to sit down, her hands quickly gripped her own head tightly and suddenly she realised that she was … On Gaara’s bedroom. Still affected by a hangover, she sat on the large silky bed and looked down at herself. She was hungover and naked, on the kazekage’s bed. Her underwear and the blanket she used to hide her body on her way to her bedroom on the previous night were kindly folded at her feet, but she didn’t know what had happened. However she had this feeling.  
She could swear that she had dreamed of Gaara, after so many years, telling her the words that she had always wanted to hear from his lips. “I love you”. Her heart skipped a beat just for the simple thought of it. And for that same reason, she had the feeling that she had a very important thing to remember… And that maybe a shower in the Kazekage’s private bathroom could help her get rid of her hangover. After all, if she was already using the kazekage’s private chambers, using his amazing bathtub wouldn’t be too much, right? No one would notice it, she hoped. Maybe the girls took her room and since Gaara doesn’t sleep, someone took her to his bedroom instead?  
… Or maybe something else had happened, and she’d soon remember it. Or so she hoped. And so did the Kazekage.

***** BONUS FINALE *****

A few minutes before noon, Temari walked down the mansion’s halls, in a very good mood. The blonde kunoichi woke up with wonderful news - Shikamaru had informed her that their plan had been a sucess and that Gaara was on the right track to finally understand his feelings. 'Even if from now I have to explain a few things to Gaara, it’s just fine. At least it worked’, she thought, walking directly towards her younger brother’s office. She would not leave it until she could convince Gaara to join the others for lunch, even if she had to drag him all the way to the kitchen. She was somehow dying to see everyone, either smiling or embarassed from that fantastic night.  
On her way, a grinning Kankuro crossed paths with her. Temari smirked, raising an eyebrow.

\- “Good morning, dear sister. You don’t look like you got hungover.”, he teased, still smiling.  
\- “Well, someone’s in a good mood. Of course not, someone had to take care of all of those girls. I couldn’t allow a man to take care of a drunk version of me.”, she mumbled.  
\- “At least Nara got happy too. I won’t blame him.”, Kankuro giggled.  
\- “This is amusing. You even accept Shikamaru’s stubborness… It’s good to know that your alter ego ”Kankina“ can provide you such a joyful mood.”, Temari smirked.  
\- “Hai, sweet sister, don’t worry. You’re not going to break my joyous mood anyways, because my baby loooooooved it. See you later, nee-chan”, the puppeteer laughed and continued his way.

Temari sighed, smiling, and kept walking as well. To her right side she saw her brother’s bedroom door open, as well as Naomi sitting on Kankuro’s bed, combing her hair. She’d gladly greet her if only the pink haired kunoichi wasn’t blushing so hard. 'Something tells me that she knows well what she did last night…’, Temari thought to herself again and giggled.

When she finally reached Gaara’s office, the door was half-open. Unusual. Gaara usually kept his office’s doors closed, so no one could interrupt his work. However, Temari knocked on the thick wooden doors and peeked into the office, only to see the young kazekage sitting on one of his comfy chairs, close to a window as he read a book.  
He wasn’t working. Was he ill?

-“Y-you’re… Not working.”, Temari stuttered as she walked in the office. “Are you alright, Gaara?”  
-“No, I’m not working and yes, I’m alright. I’m just… Waiting for something.” he replied in a soft tone.“ I finished most of my work with Ayumi before your girls’ party began, yesterday. Is it that weird for you that I’m taking a break?”  
-“N-no, of course not! I was just expecting to get here and convince you to let go of your work and come and get some lunch. Lets go, everyone is waiting.”, Temari asked.

Gaara closed his book and stood up, leaving the office with his older sister. As he turned around to close the door, Temari noticed a small and round mark on his skin, beneath the kazekage’s left earlobe. As soon as Gaara turned around and looked at her, he quickly understood what she had just seen.

\- “We should go… It’s rude to be late…”, Gaara said, walking ahead of her before she could see him blush, incidentally rushing his pace.  
\- “True that, we should go.”, Temari grinned and followed him towards the kitchen. “By the way, Gaara… Pink cheeks and red hair look really good on you.”


End file.
